fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Creekville/NPC Traits
The following is a full list of personality traits that townsfolk or any other normal NPC can possess in Creekville. Villagers can hold at least three traits. These will be organized in alphabetical order. A Adventurous - Enjoys traveling to places and having adventures. Loves to explore the world and plan trips to specific, fascinating areas. Some would leave a note to passing villagers that they're away. Artistic - Easily creates new ideas in their minds to form any art. This includes music, painting, and dance. They talk about their great ideas and sometimes their house contains works of art and models formed by them. Athletic '''- Loves to move around a lot and participate in exciting sport-based activities and events. Can be seen running around or grabbing sports equipment and using it. B '''Bossy - Similar to the Leader trait, these types of NPCs really like to command others to do what they quote. However, this can also go pretty strict when one isn't obeying. Brave - Fearless and values courage. Barely anything scares them, and can cross dangerous areas if possible. It's very rare to see a brave NPC have the fear emotion. C Calm - Very relaxed and doesn't seem to show any strong emotions of anger or excitement. Prefers to chill in certain tranquil areas where they can have peace and not be interrupted. Charismatic - Friendly and loyal towards others, and really like to make friends. Another thing they enjoy is starting conversations with their fellow friends and other townsfolk. Make great partners. Childish - Immature and innocent. Behaves like a little child, fascinated and curious about the world around them. They are eager to learn something new, but can often be very naïve at times. Coward - Scared just about everything. Overthinks things and decides to stay away from certain situations. Prefers to stay at home, as they fear of what's to come. The opposite of Brave. D Diva - They love to be pretty and look good in appearance. People feel starstruck around diva-traited townsfolk, some wanting to become one. However, they aren't happy when something makes them ugly or when someone laughs. Dramatic - Similar to the Grouch, they often overreact and exaggerate to certain things, except not just anger. Usually gossips about certain rumors going on and spreading it. E Early Bird - Tends to wake up earlier in the morning than expected and has an adjusted sleep schedule. These NPCs often sleep early around dusk, and are often confused during Daylight Savings. Can be found wandering the streets very early. Eco-friendly - Friendly towards nature and have somewhat an interest towards. They feel more content outside in naturally grown areas rather than artificial sources. Isn't much interested of manmade or urban areas, and tends to talk about the outside world and its beauty. Emotional - Can be very sensitive and commonly has the sad emotion during times. Easily gets anxiety and often is overly stressed by difficult tasks in their life. Rather shares their struggles with their most trustable and loyal friends. Exotic - Prefers to hold their native culture in their heart, sharing about it in conversations and showing their pride of their heritage in clothing and furniture styles. F Forgetful '''- Often forgets certain ideas in their mind and loses possessions a lot. They may forget phrases mid-sentence and attempts to retrieve their lost items by getting it themselves or asking a friend. '''Frightful - Enjoys to scare nearby townsfolk. Favorite event is usually Halloween, and even after and before, they love frightening people, for some reason. Funny '''- Full of comedy and love to make people laugh. Great or terrible, townsfolk with this trait most likely will tell comedic stories and jokes to nearby villagers. G '''Gentlemen - Such polite towards other townsfolk and lends a hand towards anybody, though still can catch suspicions. They are known for their kind and empathetic nature, but can also be condescending even if not necessary. Goth - An opposing side to pastel traits, these types of NPCs show gothic dark colors, essentially black, and preferably acts as edgy and punk. Most of these goths like rock music and tend to have a dark theme to their houses and clothing Greedy - These keep things for themselves, such as money. They hate sharing with others, and can get mad if their possessions are missing, lost, or have been stolen. Grouch - Easily gets angry, frustrated, and cranky. Complains a lot, and talks to anyone they trust about their bothers and issues. However, they can also be very harsh and mean at times, some acting as bully characters. H Happy-Go-Lucky - Doesn't worry often about the future and is rather carefree at times. Cheerful and casual, minding their own business. However, Happy-Go-Lucky NPCs can also be very irresponsible, unaware of their consequences. Hungry - These guys really love food. Whenever they are interesting in cooking, have a hobby in cooking, or just love to eat it. They won't get enough of it. L Lazy - Often stays at home and does nothing. Doesn't like going outside nor doing chores and prefers to sit at home, watching TV, playing video games, or other sorts. Leader - Takes matters into their own hands and decides to lead a group into a new idea they have came up with for the sake of the town community. Sometimes it's about changes of their own personal life. These are most likely gonna become commanders of some sort. Lonely ''' - Doesn't have many friends and prefers to be alone. They try to avoid social interactions and aren't great at bonding with others. If so, they will only have short conversations and nothing else. '''Lovey Dovey - Very romantic and sometimes flirts towards attracted townsfolk. Obsessed with romance and any media surrounding love. Also casually likes to ship others, and can be disappointed if it's ruined by a certain event. M Messy - Doesn't like cleaning up from themselves. Keeps things scattered and enjoys getting dirty a lot. Has poor hygiene and hates baths. Mischievous - Usually causes trouble across town, some doing it on purpose to ruin other folks' days. Don't enjoy getting advice and acts disobedient. Mood Swinger - Easily changes mood a lot. One can go from happy to sad to mad and so on. This is often very unpredictable, some developing it as a syndrome of rapid emotion switching. N Night-Owl - Tends to stay up until late midnight and early morning hours, waking up somewhere around noon. Unable to catch fall asleep much, thus their adjusted schedule. Night-owl NPCs can be told by swollen, black eye bags from little shut eye. O Organized - Unlike the Messy trait, this one chooses to keep things very neat and organized. Will never leave anything scattered unless needed to, and clears thoroughly. Hates messy people and dirty clutters. P Party Animal - Often has a good time doing anything. Tends to host parties a lot, even if they do not have a particular reason. Loves to have a boogie anywhere, and especially to music. Pastel - Has a style of light, vibrant colors and makes attempts to become cute. These villagers are very delicate and often eager, though it's most likely suggested to not get these pastels mad as they can go out of hand. Perfectionist - Can be picky of certain things in their personal life. They often make certain choices and may complain about being forced to have one they really hate. Prefers everything in order as they want to be. Q Quirky - Has the strangest and unique ideas up their sleeve. They aren't afraid to share off any wild or peculiar sides, and are very unpredictable of what they're coming up with next. S Sibling - Much like Animal Crossing's Uchi personality, these act as an older brother or sister. They can be overly protective at times, Smart - Has great knowledge across town. Enjoys sharing facts and studying in certain areas, specifically the Sword & Shield Academy. Easily can confuse less knowledged people, especially newbies. Skeptic - Doesn't believe in such supernatural activity and anything else that hasn't been clearly proved to the community. This includes myths and rumors. Swimmer - Either have a talent or hobby in swimming, or are interested in the large ocean. Those who have this trait are most likely gonna hang out by any bodies of water or are swimming in one. T Talkative - Loves to talk. Can't help but talk about anything on their minds, and doesn't know when to end a conversation. Some consider this trait pretty annoying, but social. Techno - Often uses technology as a hobby and some being experts at it. They absolutely know where everything goes and how it functions. A few only know how to code and hack a virtual source, though. W Wizard - Has an exotic interest in magic of sorts. They are starstruck with any famous sorceresses talented with magic and enjoys talking about how fascinating the sciences and history of magic. Some even study the arts and practice it. Workaholic - Tends to work a lot and never seem to take a break into their job. Discusses their work with anyone who wants to talk, and even skips a few sleep hours just to finish any work. Category:Subpages Category:Creekvile